Streak And The Alpha Emeralds
by OmegaZero770
Summary: Sonic and the gang must face a new enemy who is searching for something more powerful then the chaos emeralds but they are not alone. Will these new warriors be able to help or will this lead to something on a much larger scale (CH 1 revised) changing the rating for future chapters will have blood and violence and language ( oh yeah s**t just got real up in this b****)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: babysitting

It was a typical Friday night at the chaotix detective agency, Espio & Charmy were babysitting Cream since her mother Vanilla was working late and Amy had plans with Sonic. So Vanilla called Vector and asked if he could watch Cream for her. He happily agreed to watch her; however he forgot he hadn't gotten any food so he ordered Chinese and left to pick it up. So now Espio was trying to keep his sanity, between Cream & Charmy running around and pretty much touching everything they're not supposed to and vector taking 3 hours to go to a restaurant that is only 10 minutes away. "CHARMY!" shouted espio "Put down my shurikens and cream put down my grappling hook Man where is vector with that food, he knows how charmy gets when he's hungry" "yeah! Where's that lazy croc" charmy said unaware that vector had just arrived behind him as he went on "um charmy vec…" cream could not finish what she was saying "…and another thing, man his breath" "what about it" "well it smells like a mix of fish and garbage aaa….nd" Charmy slowly turned around and continued to talk as he saw that vector was right behind "a….and flowers" charmy finished as Vector threw the bag of food and tried to grab charmy, espio quickly grabbed the bag not wanting his pain to be in vain "*whew* that was close, okay cream let's eat" espio declared as he walked to the kitchen "what about them" cream asked pointing to charmy and vector "they'll finish in a minute" said espio.

… (Transition)

The group was now sitting in front of the TV eating their food. Vector sat on the couch, espio sat on the floor next to the couch, charmy and cream were sitting in front of the TV there eyes glued to the screen. "Want a fortune cookie cream" vector asked "yes please" cream replied politely, Vector gives cream a fortune cookie and eats one as well "um Mr. Vector you know that there's paper in the cookie's right" cream stated as Vector began to choke and cough so he spit it out. Charmy burst out laughing only to get a stern look from cream. After that was over they all read their fortunes "your love life will not flourish unless you cease your stupidity, huh" vector said as he read the small piece of paper "oddly specific, hmm your will is the basis of your being. Huh this is an odd fortune." Said espio "you and your true love have perfect symmetry" said cream& charmy simultaneously. They looked at each other confused but espio grinned at the sudden realization "young love is beautiful isn't it vector" "yeah our little charmy is growing up" espio & vector said teasing charmy who realized what and who they were talking about and blushed "sh… shut up" Charmy blurted out as he ran upstairs crying and cream followed behind him "think they know we set this up" vector commented "of course not…" espio paused for a moment "vector we're surrounded" espio declared as he drew his ninja stars Vector got up ready to fight "you know who they are" vector asked as he cracked his knuckles "I will sense their aura and see if they're friendly" espio stated as he closed his eyes " this is strange" "what is it? Who are they?" vector questioned "I can sense… sonic, shadow, tails….. Everyone is out there" "WHAT?" vector shouted looking just as confused as espio "but there auras are mixed together" said espio "okay you lost me there" vector questioned "look there are seven of them, two of them share Sonic and Amy's aura, one has tails aura, and another has knuckles and rouges." "This doesn't make any sense" vector said confused "wait, two others have shadow's aura and the last one has… CHARMY AND CREAM'S.

TBC

There it is first chapter, first story hope you like it please give me your honest review bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Introductions

Espio ran for charmys room to check on him and cream, but did it quietly so he wouldn't worry them about the current situation "hey charmy cream you two alright" Charmy was face down on ground mumbling stuff that we can only guess at while cream was patting his back "hello Mr. Espio, yes we're alright charmy is just pouting" cream said sweetly "okay just checking" espio responded as he closed the door and went back downstairs where vector was ready to go and beat something up "you ready vector" espio stated as he drew kunai "I was born ready" vector roared. Espio and vector leapt out of the house and went back to back waiting for them to make the first move. Then three of them attacked, two of them went for vector while the other went for espio. "I got these two" Vector said as he grabbed his opponents by the wrists and swung them away from him. Espio tried to kick him but he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in-between him and vector and kicked them both in the back. The mysterious figures then regrouped and so did espio and vector. "That technique… is familiar vector I think that one can use chaos control?!" espio exclaimed "WHAT! But I thought only sonic and shadow could do that" "true and I don't think he even has a chaos emerald and only shadow can use chaos control without one bu…" Espio was not able to finish what he was saying because he was kicked in the face by the mystery person "you talk too much espio" said the person coldly. vector backed away and helped espio up "hey that was a cheap shot" vector shouted angrily "whatever croc breath" "Shade stop it" "oh come on sis that was a pathetic defense even for Espio and Vector" the two argued back and forth "Shade listen to Luna or you're gonna get an earful tonight" said another person "damn straight" said a white cat now identified as Luna "Grrrr you always take her side Streak" said a black and green hedgehog identified as shade "look Shade we're only here to judge their strength" said a blue and yellow hedgehog "tch yeah and they failed by the loo…" Vector clocked shade in the jaw knocking him into a tree, but this only enraged him further "I'm gonna make me some croc skinned boots when I'm done with you " shade said forming something in his hand " bring it spiky" vector egged on shade "EVERYBODY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Luna screamed. Her scream sent a shock wave that knocked everyone off their feet and onto the ground and even shattered the windows. Espio heard charmy and cream screaming in the bedroom "Vector the kids" "got it" vector said as he leapt for the window to check on them "Charmy, Cream are you alright" charmy was shielding cream from the glass "yeah we're good" charmy winced a little in pain do to glass being embedded in his back "oh charmy are you okay" cream said worryingly "don't worry about me are you okay" charmy said seriously "yes" cream said blushing. Vector was impressed with charmys maturity "what's going on" charmy asked still in pain "don't worry about it me and espio got this covered you two stay down" vector said "okay" cream said frightened. vector jumped back down next to espio "okay explain why you're here or me and my friend get serious" one stepped forward revealing himself to be a blue hedgehog with lightning streaks on his quills he also has goggles wrapped around his head (if you can guess where I got the goggles from I will name one of my OC's after you) he has shoes like sonic only difference is that they have lightning bolts on the side "the name's streak, streak the hedgehog" the other six stepped into the light revealing themselves. The first was a light blue female hedgehog who wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans and tennis shoes also her hair was wrapped in a pony tail. The next one was a white female cat wearing a black hoodie with a skull on it green shorts and high heel shoes (kinda like blazes only completely white. I don't know if blazes shoes are high heels feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) she wears her hair down to her shoulders she also has two different colored eyes one yellow one blue. Next one is a red echidna with blue eyes, white gloves (exactly like knuckles) and black steel toed shoes. Next is a black hedgehog with green streaks on his quills and black and green shoes (pretty basic when you think about it) his quills are down over his shoulders and his eyes are red. Next is a light yellow female fox with bright blue eyes and blue overalls and brown boots. Lastly is a male cream colored rabbit whose hair goes down his left eye wearing charmys outfit (I ran out of original ideas sorry). "This is my sister sky and these are my friends Luna the cat, Knockout the echidna, Shade the hedgehog, Cassie the fox and, and Honey the rabbit" streak explained. Espio steps forward "vector go check on cream and charmy" "no prob" vector responded and left. "Now explain who you are and can I sense my friends aura mixed up in all of you" espio demanded "*sigh* should've figured you'd noticed alright I'll tell you everything"

TBC

Sorry that took so long it's been a while since I tried to enjoy my Christmas break and I sort of forgot but here you go. Also if you can guess where I got the goggles from for streak I will name one of my oc's after you


	3. Chapter 3

The New Freedom Fighters

Espio led his new "guests" into the living room. At that moment vector came down with cream and charmy "yo espio the kids are okay" said vector "okay, now streak was it, start explaining kid" espio explained "okay but this is not something children should hear, honey why don't you go play with charmy and cream" "u…u…um ok" honey said shyly and led charmy and cream to another room. Honey went upstairs with cream and charmy. Streak and co. sat down on the couches as did espio and vector "so where should I start" streak asked "how about where you came from" espio asked "fair enough but I doubt you'll believe me" streak said concerned " try us" vector stated " okay here it is we're from the future". It was silent for a minute until espio broke it "and?" "Wait you're not shocked by this" streak said surprised "no were used to time travelers just ask our friend silver the hedgehog" said vector. Luna's ears perked up "did you say silver the hedgehog" "yeah, why" "oh no reason" Luna shrugged "Right well to be more precise we come from 20 years in the future" streak explained "why" espio questioned "to save it" said knockout "of course you are" vector said totally expecting them to say that "WERE SERIOUS YOU ASS" screamed shade. Vector jumped up from his seat "listen hear hedgehog you better where you step in my house" "bring gator breath" shade and vector were ready to kill each other until Luna grabbed shade by the ear "shade if you don't behave *evil glare* I'm going to hurt you" "*whimper* okay" shade squeaked "good" Luna said smiling "you may continue streak" "thank you, so yeah we're here because of events that unfold here will affect our future" streak stated "what events specifically" "it begins with the discovery of The Alpha Emeralds" "The Alpha Emeralds?, what're those." Vector questioned "The Alpha Emeralds are to say the least a step beyond the chaos emeralds" said streak "further research says the alpha emeralds created the master emerald and in turn created the chaos emeralds" cassie continued "whoa that kind of blows my mind" vector said flabbergasted "we'll continue on that later, what are the other events streak" "the next event was the destruction of G.U.N. " "whoa what the hell kind of force could destroy all of G.U.N. emerald or no emeralds" vector retorted "nexus" knockout said with hate in his voice "nexus?" vector questioned "a terrifying evil creature that plunged the world into darkness" shade said with a grim tone "the entire world was caught off guard by the sudden attack on G.U.N. before anyone could react it was too late" said streak "wow, wait what about us the freedom fighters" vector asked. Everyone looked down to the floor and was silent until streak spoke a minute later "espio, vector, silver, shadow, blaze, sally, tails, Amy, and… sonic…." Streak started to choke up so Luna consoled him "it's okay streak" shade stepped up "the last event is known as THE DEATH OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG"

TBC

Whew took a while but that's only because my actually died on me. yes I got the blue screen of death totally sucked and took forever to buy a new one but I did it and here it is


	4. Chapter 4

EGGMAN'S DISCOVERY

UNKNOWN LOCATION 12:41 AM

"Doctor, we have found something" said a metallic voice "Excellent bring it to me immediately" the robot grabbed a strange stone box to an obese man in fly machine "what is it doctor" "I don't know and that is what intrigues me" the man said with a grin. He opened the box and it revealed a black gem with a white mark on top "a chaos emerald, a black chaos emerald outstanding" "not exactly" said a cruel dark voice doctor eggman spun around to look at the figure walking in "what do mean not exactly" the doctor asked "that my dear doctor is called an alpha emerald" the figure walked up and removed its hood revealing himself to be a white echidna "it is called an alpha emerald because it is the source of all chaos energy on this planet doctor" "what do you mean, explain" the white echidna took the emerald "simply put this and the nine others like it are THE source of chaos energy that flows through all beings from man, animal, and plants" "fascinating It's that powerful" "indeed that one emerald is as powerful as all 7 chaos emeralds combined" "amazing, and to think I was skeptical about accepting your help" "why should you have been we're both doctors aren't we" "indeed with my mechanical expertise and your bio-mechanical research and this emerald the great eggman empire will finally come to fruition GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the white started to walk out "finitevus was it I hope I have your support" finitevus turned and smiled "of course doctor we both have an interest in this, just remember one thing eggman" "what?" "Sonic and his friends must be exterminated but knuckles is MINE" "fair enough anything else partner" "yes I require test subjects" "what?" "Doesn't matter as long as it BREATHES HEHEHEHE" finitevus walked away grinning like a mad man.

TAILS WORKSHOP 12:50 AM

Espio called tails to gather everyone and tails did just that, everyone was here Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Cosmo, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie, Cream, Charmy, Vector, and of course Streak and his team they all introduced themselves (yeah not going into individual intros it would take too long) and streak stepped up and spoke "thank you, all of you for coming as espio may have told you me and my team are from the future" sally stepped up "how far in the future exactly" "close to 20 years" Luna spoke up "what exactly is this danger we should prepare for" "soon eggman will attack with a new robot which will lead to retaliation from the kingdom of acorn and G.U.N and this will lead to what is known to us as the Chaos War" "Chaos War?" sonic said getting up from the couch "yeah it's a war that will eventually wipe out everything in existence" streak said looking down "eggman has been known to try and cause wars but he's always been stopped by sonic but to hear he's succeeded is scary" amy said while sitting on the couch with sky next her. Shadow was quiet most of the time he seemed to be staring at the new comers particularly streak, sky, and shade "rouge, come here a second" rouge walked towards shadow "so did you notice too" "yeah I have" "so what do you think" "we'll wait and see" rouge walked towards amy and sky "so sky was it" "um yes" "I just wanted to chat you know a little girl talk" "um im not sure that is appropriate right now" amy turned around and joined the conversation "yeah, let the boys play soldier we can go out and have some fun what do you say" "um I guess if it's okay with my brother" sky gets up and walks towards streak "hey bro" "what's up sis" "is it okay if I go out and you know hang out with the girls" "sky we're on a mission right now" "streak im going with amy" streak looked up to see amy talking to rouge and blaze then looked back at her "I understand go ahead" sky jumped up and gave him a big hug "thanks bro, thank you so much" " nah no problem just take cassie, Luna and honey with you me, shade, and knockout will stay here you guys go have fun" with that sky left with amy, rouge, cosmo, Luna, cassie, cream, charmy, and honey. "Hey sally why don't you come with us" said Amy "oh sorry pinkie unlike you I have responsibilities to take care of so go on play while the grownups talk" "sal stop" sonic said in reply "a simple no would have been enough" amy said under her breath so no one could hear "I guess I'll see you tonight sonic" "yeah Ames see you tonight" sonic said with a wink and the girls minus sally left "sal that wasn't very nice" "hmph" sally just turned away and continued to talk strategy with the others

EGG CARRIER 1:20 AM

Eggman was walking down a hallway when the intercom turned on "doctor this is research lab 3 your new prototype is ready" "excellent I'll be right there contact finitevus" "im already here doctor putting in the last necessary component" "good I'll be right there" eggman entered an elevator that led to his laboratory where finitevus was typing on a keyboard "ah doctor you're here you ready t witness the birth of the ultimate battle android" "show me" finitevus pressed a button and a capsule rose from the ground which showed a robotic hedgehog with blue plating with wires all around imitating muscles six quills and red & white rocket shoes and one single red eye. Finitevus grinned "I took your specs for hyper metal sonic and used my new bio-cybernetic tech to make more than a match for our blue friend, doctor I give ALPHA CYBER SONIC" the robot turned on and walked forward "amazing it looks almost alive" "its outside is mechanical but its core is organic" finitevus opened its chest plate "look for yourself" eggman looked in the compartment and seemed shocked "is that a…" "yes it is" "how" "very difficult surgery" "amazing, but why" "there are many things the organic mind can think of that a machine cannot, and machines that try become corrupted and disabled thus why this is superior" "fascinating hehehe, cyber sonic what is your mission" cyber sonic lifted his head and spoke in a cold metallic voice "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" "what will you do" "SEEK, LOCATE, EXTERMINATE!" "excellent now go and find him" "perhaps I can help doctor" finitevus walked up to cyber sonic and took out a cylinder with red liquid and put it inside its head "a special tracking system I invented that requires genetic data or blood in this case, now cyber sonic will locate sonic with ease" cyber sonic was processing data "ERROR ERROR" "what is it" "TARGET IS IN MULTIPLE LOCATIONS AT ONCE MUST PRIORITIZE LOCATION" "lets see" finitevus brought up a screen which showed two red dots "strange" eggman walks up to the screen "that's tails workshop and the other one is station square mall" "perhaps sonic has left some blood at these locations my system can track blood that's three days old" "as a matter of fact I learned sonic had a party at tails house that didn't end well" "then which location should we send cyber to" "well I believe the mall would be best" "why need new shoes" "funny no because I happen to know that amy rose is his girlfriend and drags him to the mall when she can" "could work doctor" finitevus turned to cyber sonic "cyber sonic head for station square mall and destroy sonic" cyber sonics rockets fired up "SEEK, LOCATE, EXTERMINATE" with that cyber sonic flew out of the ship and towards the mall "and now it begins" finitevus smiles and walks towards his computer "YES NOW BEGINS THE RISE OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Time and a Man to Man Talk

I'VE FORGOTTEN TO LEAVE DISCLAIMERS BETTER PUT ONE OR I'LL GET IN TROUBLE

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE RELATED TO SEGA I JUST WRITE FANFICTION THANK YOU)

STATION SQUARE MALL 1:00

Sky and the rest of the girls were at the food court discussing what they were going to do next "I'm going to get our food be right back" said amy as she left "okay now that pinkies gone let's down to business" "what do you mean" blaze asked "oh come on you know how's your love life kitty cat" blaze blushed as she tried to avoid the question "I'm not sure that's appropriate" "oh come on I'm curious" "honestly must you persist" "yes" "oh fine, silver asked me out yesterday" "called it" rouge said smiling "honestly hun I'm surprised he hasn't asked sooner" "you know silver he's so naïve" "but you love him right" luna said "of course I do it's what I like about him" blaze said blushing "ok now how about you cosmo, how are you and tails" "oh he took to twinkle park last week, as you know cute couples get in free" cosmo said cheerfully "aw that's adorable, well as for me last night knuckles and i…." "Ok we don't need to know something that personal" "hm prude, now how about the new girls any boys in your lives" sky blushed a bit "well…" "She likes shade" "cassie!" "what it's so obvious after that incident in the arctic" "shut up!" sky said while shaking cassie like a ragdoll "hm I'm liking this but let's talk about that later what about you luna" "um well I like um…" "Well hun we're waiting" Luna began to blush madly "s… streak, I have a crush on streak" Cassie got away from sky's grip "I could've guessed you and streak were always close even when we were kids" "yeah so what" luna defended. Sky spoke up "why haven't you told my brother yet I mean you two are always together" "you know streak he's always worrying about all of us and is always watching out danger, I rarely see him in a good mood to talk" "luna you should know my brother is a hero like our father and feels he has to protect us" "…I know I just wish he'd open up a bit to me" "luna he doesn't open up to any one not even me, but I've seen him laugh with you and that is rare" "really?" "Oh yeah believe me I know my brother, I'm sure he likes you to he just doesn't wanna put you in harms way" luna blushes "that is soooo cute" everyone turned to see amy holding a tray of food. She set down the tray and sat down "rouge why did you start a conversation about boyfriends without me" "just saving the best for last, why don't you explain how you stole sonic from princess bitch" "rouge manners" blaze said sternly.

TAILS WORKSHOP 1:15

"ok streak tell us how should we prepare for this attack and hopefully prevent this war" sally asked "well the most effective method would be to locate the alpha emeralds before eggman, that should stop everything all together" "sounds like a plan" sonic agreed "hold your horses sonic how about we discuss what this machine looks like" sally said stopping sonic from running out the door "right, so streak what does this thing look like" "I honestly don't know" "what?!" sally said slightly upset "I had my friend Ai send us to the day before the attack, all we know is that it's powerful enough to take you on sonic" "heh I'd like to see him try" "don't get cocky sonic" sally said sternly. Shadow joined sally and shade in discussing what to do next, sonic and streak sat on the couch when tails walked up "hey you guys want anything to eat" "CHILI DOGS" sonic and streak said in unison "okay give me a second" sonic turned to streak "so you like chili dogs too" "oh they're a delicacy for considering that the ingredients are hard to find" "hm a world where chili dogs are virtually nonexistent, oh yeah definitely gotta save the world now" "really chili dogs are what gets you motivated to save the world from being plunged into war" "you make me sound selfish" "you did that yourself" "hehe suppose I did, by the way what do your parents think of you and your sister fighting this battle" streak looked down at his feet "my parents are no longer with us, they died in the first year of the war" "oh man sorry i…. I shouldn't have asked" sonic said with sorrow "it's fine they died heroes the both of them" "how long ago" "me and sky were both 5 years old" "wow that's rough, I lost my parents when I was 7 so I guess I could relate, what about your team are their parents…" "Dead as well they all fought in the war in the battle for castle acorn" "I'm sure they died believing you kids would finish what they started" "win the war" "no save the world" "same thing" "no it isn't, the difference between being a soldier and a hero is how you go about winning, me for example if were anyone else In the world I would've killed eggman by now but I always let him go, why?" "Because he always has an escape plan" "ha true but it's because if I killed him I'd be no better than him killing anyone who rubbed me the wrong way" streak was silently contemplating what sonic told him. "so any special girl in your life kid" "huh" "ah come on I was way younger then you when I was chasing girls" "that easy huh" "hehe I wish" "well I don't know" "is it the fox cassie or the kitty cat luna" "mine and cassie's parents were friends and we played together as kids but luna actually lived with us when her parents died and she always used to hit for no reason sometimes like for instance she knocked me into a wall when I tried to take one of her favorite cookies" "hahaha sounds like I have my answer" "what?" "let me give you some advice, the one who bugs ya loves ya just like my rose" "how did end up dating miss Rose the most recent history about you shows you dating the princess" "whew pal talk to amy about that I'm not good with long stories, besides I was never really in love with sally like I thought I was" "what do you mean" "love is a complicated thing kid you can't really explain it in words you just know, with sally I had to be a shining knight that fought for his kingdom, but with amy I'm me a fun loving guy who loves to be free amy understands that and lets me do what I want in exchange for me going shopping with her now and again and taking her to dinner or hell I'll just spend the whole day holding her" "I see you truly love her" "yeah love is about understanding not simple wants and needs" streak just sat quietly pondering what sonic said "I wonder what the girls are doing right now" "knowing amy and rouge gossiping about their boyfriends in the food court of the mall" "really" "probably " sonic and streak chuckled as they thought of the girls talking about them.

STATION SQUARE MALL FOOD COURT 1:20

"Where should I start" amy asked "how about the big break up" rouge said with smile "okay, so about a year ago sonic was called to castle acorn by his now ex girlfriend sally acorn she had called him to propose an idea to him" "what idea?" luna asked "becoming her fiancée" "wow that's a big step" cassie said in surprise "yeah and needless to say I wasn't happy, but that wasn't what made me mad what made me mad is that she was already telling people that they were married a week before she called him" "why?" "well sonic was doing something for the president, and when he got back sally called him immediately before anyone could talk to him as if she expected no other answer but yes" "that's pretty selfish" sky said in disbelief "I know making life changing decisions for someone without asking first or even assuming that they'll say yes" blaze said annoyed "I know, after he went to the castle I waited outside the gates for about an hour when sonic sped out faster than I have ever seen him, but there was something that caught my for a split second that somebody would normally miss especially considering how fast sonic is" "I love this part, go ahead hun tell them" "I only noticed it because he ran past me so fast that it hit me like the wind that followed sonic, I felt it run down my cheek" "what was it" sky asked in anticipation "a tear, Sonics' tear, the hero of our world who's fought the most terrifying foes ever seen and smiled was crying" amy choked up at the last bit "it makes even me cry when the man I love is hurt that much" amy started to tear up "it's okay amy, go ahead and finish the story" "sorry *sniff* anyway I looked all over for him I went to his house, to tails workshop, chuck's diner, and freedom hq nothing I was about to give up when it hit me, the lake of rings, I ran there as fast as I could and when I got there I felt my heart break, sonic was kneeling down crying into the lake I wasn't sure if I should approach so I slowly walked over to him and I sat down next to him but it seemed like he didn't notice me so I sat there for over five minutes so I got up to leave until he said *please don't go* I whipped my back around to see him standing there his eyes red with tears" "this is starting to make me cry, to think someone as strong as sonic crying" sky said "yeah, anyway I walked back and sat down normally I would all over him but this time something in told me not to and it told me to just listen, so I did" "what did he say" luna asked impatiently with cassie looking over her shoulder "yeah what'd he say" "he told that sally tried to get him to settle down with her to give up everything to live with her and become the next king, but sonic refused saying he wouldn't do that until eggman was no longer a problem, but sally didn't like that answer saying what would happen if eggman actually beat him, and they went back and forth until sonic had had enough he told me he said that he and sally were through and ran out and he finally stopped crying, he told me *thanks for listening Ames it means a lot* I was ecstatic to hear my nickname, he got up and was about to leave when I got up and hugged him and said *sonic please don't cry again it just breaks my heart to see my hero in pain* the thing he did next left me speechless and just had my heart stop" "WHAT?" sky, luna, and cassie said in unison "he kissed me" amy said blushing "didn't he rebound quickly" rouge said "he was thanking me for just being there but I didn't care I just stood there as he sped off" "after that what happened" sky asked in anticipation "sonic went away for three months not contacting anyone not even tails and needless to say everyone was worried even me I was starting to think he had left for good all because of sally, but one day while I was coming home from the grocery store I was five steps away from my door when I found a note and a pink rose the letter said *turn around* when I did I suddenly felt someone's lips pressed against mine when we parted I saw that is was sonic holding a bouquet of pink roses" "that is sooooo romantic" luna said blushing "after that ran at him and gave him a hug right before I slapped him" "why" cassie asked shocked "because he disappeared for three months and didn't call, anyway after that it's pretty much what you'd expect sonic apologized, I forgave him and he asked me out and here we are" "I just love that story the more you tell it hun" rouge said. "so what do we do next" luna asked "dress shopping for blaze for her date with silver" cosmo said excited, the girls walked into a store and went to the dressing rooms where rouge was selecting dresses for blaze to try on while the others where judging "hey amy" luna asked "what's up" "how far have you gotten with sonic" "well that's a very personnel question isn't it" amy said with a quizzical look on her face "I just mean if we can't stop the war and sonic might have to fight and what if he doesn't come back" "luna just like my story I know sonic can beat any challenge that comes his way" just as amy said that an explosion was heard outside and they ran outside to investigate "luna, cassie stay with blaze and cosmo, me, sky and rouge will go outside" amy commanded as she and said company ran outside the mall to confront what was attacking. When they got outside they saw a familiar figure "sonic?" amy said confused "no that's the robot we warned you about" sky said as she took something out of her pocket "what's that" amy asked "a communicator, I'm calling for help" sky turned the device on "streak we need help it's here the robot's at the mall we ne…" sky couldn't finish because the robot shot a beam that destroyed the communicator "COMM DEVICE NOT PERMITTED, YOU PINK HEDGEHOG" "me" amy said "YOU WILL PRODUCE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IMMEDIATELY" "he's not here" "FALSE, I HAVE TRACKED HIS GENETIC SIGNITURE TO THIS LOCATION, FINAL WARNING PRODUCE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" "make me tin man" the robots arm turned into some kind of laser and pointed it at amy "AS YOU WISH, PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

TBC

Thank god for summer vacation I'll produce more chapters now, but before anyone says anything I'm gonna say it I'm not a fan of sally I'm straight up sonamy but believe me I didn't put her in here just to bash on her she serves a purpose in the story that's going to be big so review plz


End file.
